Some days, stay gold, forever
by soscenegirl
Summary: Megan Weinhiser is now going into High school, that high school is Degrassi. Story will be better than summary, trust me. Follow her and share her ups and downs of being a niner. Yes, I know the first character has nothing do with Degrassi. Be patient and wait until school starts
1. Introduction: I am Megan

I'm Megan Weinhiser. Fourteen and now going into High School. Nothing ever happens in my life, I'm the only child.

I wasn't like every other teenage girl, I had peachy orange hair, completely tan skin. One eye is brown and one eye is a jade color. Only had 2 friends, Jade and Camiele.

Degrassi high, my mom had told me about that school. She had went there when she was my age, told me it was full of heartbreakers and bad additude teachers. Bet that didn't change at all. I almost never saw my parents, my dad was on a trip in the United Kingdom and my mom just worked all the time, the only time I saw her was at night. I'd only talk to her for about 20 minutes and then she'd go to bed and it'd be on repeat.

High school was going to be the highlight of my life, everyday I would go home to an empty house, eat whatever was left and then I'd watch tv. After watching tv I'd go upstairs and do some studying and then take a 2 hour nap, I'd wake up and my mom would be home. She told me about her day and I told her about mine. She'd go upstairs, take a bath and go to bed.

My dad left a month ago, he had to be in the UK for 7 months. Well now of course 6.

"Honey are you sure you're okay? You sound upset." My mom clasped, she was on the other line of the phone.

"Mom, trust me I'm fine." I chuckled, I wasn't lying. Though the first time my parents started working all the time, which was when I was 10 I got used to it.

"I'm sorry that I cant spend a lot of time with you dear, I promise I'm going to make it up to you. We'll go to Disney World or something and I'll let you bring friends." She promised.

I sighed, "Mom, get back to work. I'll be fine." Why was she choosing to make it up to me? She could have did that 3 years ago when I really needed the company.

Jade and Camiele were pretty much like my sisters, I was usually over one of their houses over the weekend.

"Bye honey, I love you." She said.

"Love you too." I answered before clicking the end button and returning to the living room where Jade and Camiele were sitting.

"I was thinking about it, you need to stay over my house tonight. I'm tired of seeing you in the morning at school with a sad face because you don't get enough attention from your parents like you should." Camiele stated, snacking on a sandwhich.

I laughed at her comment, "Hey, whatever you say. I'd do anything to not be in an empty house all the time."

She smirked, "Get some clothes, and whatever you need." She laughed, she never had to ask her parents anything. She was the spoiled friend, she never had to ask her parents if someone could stay or if she could go out. Though since she was 14 it had one limit.

I hopped off of the couch and ran upstairs, I had to go up 3 stair cases. My room was in the attic, I chose the attic because it was huge. Before my parents were so caught up with work they painted the walls lime green and put a swing-bed and everything else a girl could dream for up there. That was the best gift they had given me, aside from life.

I went to my closet and pushed my winter clothes aside and looked on the left side. I grabbed a graphic-tee and white shorts. I went to my shoe-closet and grabbed black converse.

I went back downstairs and Camiele and Jade were already by the door. "Ready?" Camiele asked, I nodded. Jade parted her ways from us and walked left, she lived closest to me. We walked 3 blocks until we finally reached Camiele's huge household.

Her twin brother was on the porch, with a few boys from our school. Her brothers name was Cameron. He used to have a small crush on me, no tha was a lie. I used to have a HUGE crush on him. I got over it when it started dating the meanest girl alive named Madisyn. She was mean for no reason, which went along with the plan. Cameron was one of the cute guys of the school and Madisyn was the prep. Just waited for that day where the plot was changed and one of the cute guys went for one of the girls who didn't have that much in life.

Though I was fully over him, it just ran through my mind.

"Hey brathead." He smirked to Camiele, she quickly lifted up her middle finger. As I walked behind her up the porch steps Cameron and his friends looked at me. I slowly put my head down and quickened my pace.

When she opened the door I was greeted into her house, 2 staircases. One on the left, One on the right. Which both led to an upstairs which you could see from downstairs, Her parents bedroom was downstairs and her maids room was upstairs. Along with hers and Camerons. The Maids bedroom was on the left and hers and Cameron was on the left.

After walking for about forever we reached her room, just like a duplicate of my room but with Purple fuzzy walls and posters everywhere.

"Cameron and his friends are the last thing I need to be worried about right now." She sighed, taking my clothes out of my hand and putting them on her guest bed, which was across from her bed.

Though I didn't have her life I knew how she felt, Cameron was one of the popular guys and if she had to live with him she had to live with Camerons friends too. Cameron was my first kiss. Yes I regret it but he is my first kiss, it was 2 years ago though. When we were all twelve and we didn't worry about being popular. Me and Camiele were the only ones who actually stayed that way. Me and Camiele were friends since Kindergarten and in 3rd grade that's when Jade came along.

"Don't worry about them." I snorted, sitting down on the guest bed next to my clothes.

"I'll try not to, but I bet they're all staying the night with him." She gagged.

That's when my eyes widened, "No, No, No, No, No." I repeated.

She looked at me with crazy eyes, "What? You sound like a broken CD." She joked.

"I don't like being around guys, Cameron is even lucky that I go around him and you know that." I anwered.

"Oh come on, it's not like they're Zac Efron. They're all normal kids who are just like me and you." She said.

Oh please, it was like she didn't even know me. I didn't like talking, my only friends were her and Jade. I didn't even talk to my teachers unless I had to.

"You worry too much." She added. Opening the door and shuffling out.

I sighed and got off of the guest bed and followed her, As I walked down the stairs a loud noise got louder and I knew it was Cameron and that her parents werent home. When I finally made it down stairs Cameron and his friends were on the couch and Camiele was on the couch across from them. Live it up by Kid Ink was on blast within the time I sat down.

Cameron and his friends were all up in the middle of the living room dancing crazily to it. I could tell Camiele was actually having a great time because she got up and grabbed my hand and joined them. I just sat there awkwardly away from the circle as they all danced around.

Finally Camiele went over to me and whispered to me "Atleast try to have fun, you're not going to learn how to talk if you don't put work into it."

I felt like I was one of those situations where teenagers were at a party and I was the friend who didn't want to drink or dance but my friend was trying to get me to sink in to the nightlife.

I nodded and gently swayed my hips, wasn't really feeling it. Wasn't my type of music. 5 minutes after I heard my favorite song playing. Which was Middle Finger by Cobra Starship and Mac Miller. I had knew she'd do something like that, she discovered my weakness. I couldn't help but move my body faster and faster. Cameron came over to me leaving his 4 friends 2 feet away he started dancing with me. What was I doing? What was he doing?

I looked over and saw Camiele dancing with one of Camerons friends so I just sighed and kept dancing with Cameron, though it was overused I took it as one of those times to say yolo.

_Throw your cups in the air_

_We so fly_

_Middle finger up to the sky_

That was the reason it was my favorite song, it had a meaning that sometimes you just gotta live it up and not worry about the darkened side. Though I hadn't learned exactly how to do that yet I think I was getting a clear idea of how to.

We all just stayed in the middle of the living room floor dancing like idiots.


	2. Spin The Bottle: Cold Lips

_A/n: I'm not getting any reviews with this story, and I don't know why but I will not stop writing it I don't care if there aren't any reviews. I love where I am going with it and that isn't going to change._

* * *

After 2 hours of dancing like crazy idiots we all were laid out on the floor, Cameron's head was next to mine and Camiele and the rest of the guys were across from us. I was actually having a great time.

Though I didn't know why I was having such a great time with Cameron, or even how. I never got along with selfish self-centered people like him so why was I doing it now?

I guess Camiele finally broke my shell. I had been a girl who was going into High school and only had two friends, and now it was like I was turned into someone totally different.

"Wow." I laughed, they laughed after me. "I know." Cameron chuckled, I loved his voice it made him seem so...sexy. It was deep but not too deep for an 9th grader.

It totally fit him and his looks. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and a perfect almost tanned skin tone. Unlike mine which was pale, just plain pale. No tan or even almost tan. I was almost kind of ashamed of it. No matter how much time I spend out in the sun I'd never turned tan. I'd get a sunburn or I'd stay the same.

It was annoying.

Camiele popped up, "Truth or Dare we're going to play truth or dare, and then spin the bottle." She insisted. My eyes popped open. _Truth or dare? I cant play truth or dare, let alone spin the bottle._ I thought to myself. Even though I was coming out of my shell I wasn't ready for any of that.

Cameron was my first kiss and the last thing I needed was to say my second kiss was some boy at Camiele's house who was Cameron's friend. Or maybe it could've been Cameron again!

But we were already having so much fun, What would that make me look like if I looked at them and told them no? I'd look like a complete scardy-cat, a girl that is afraid to have fun. "So what are we playing first?" I asked, I tried to put on a positive attitude for them, There was no way I was going to show them my fear of those childish games.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for Spin The Bottle first." One of Cameron's friends stated. I was ready to kick him in the face. _Really? You choose the game that I really, really, really don't want to play? Nice going._ I thought rolling my eyes.

"Spin the bottle it is." Camiele answered and ran off into the kitchen, she returned back with an empty coke bottle. She motioned for us to all sit in a circle and I hesitated for a moment and sat down on the floor, the others copied my actions.

"Okay, since you are you Meg you can spin first!" She gigged, I looked at her with a fire eye. Even my best friend was making it hard for me. "Fine." I replied, rolling my eyes. I gently flicked the bottle and looked up at Cameron who was smiling cheekishly. "Nope, no way." I argued. There was no way I was going to kiss him _again._

"Don't be a party pooper." Camiele argued back. Now there was no doubt about it, I really wanted to give her a good one upside the head._  
_

I scooted inside the circle and hesitated once more. _I am going to regret this. _I whispered. I leaned in and quickly pecked his lips. He smiled and bit his lip, I rolled my eyes and scooted back to my place.

I looked at him and mouthed, _"Meant nothing." _He winked at me, he really didn't understand did he? Camiele span the bottle and it also landed on Cameron.

"We cant do that." He argued. That time I actually wasn't going to argue because that was just gross.

"Spin again." I sighed.

She span again and it landed on a blonde haired boy with green eyes who was obviously one of Cameron's friends. He was actually cute. He reminded me of a non-irish Niall Horan.

He looked really shy, that made two of us.

Camiele scooted just the way I had and kissed the boy. She smiled after it.

She had caused me misery with the game even so I decided to add; "Looks like someone enjoyed that kiss." She looked at me with red cheeks, I didn't know why I found it funny but I did. She was getting a taste of her own medicine and how it felt to be embarrassed.

_And then I realized something. Me and Camiele were the only girls so that means we would kiss at least each boy two times each, or even more._

__"Guys, don't you think we should move on to Truth or Dare or something? We don't have an even number of girls and boys and the game is just going to be pointless." I implied.

"Yeah, you're right." Camiele replied, she grabbed the bottle and threw it elsewhere.


	3. Truth of Dare and Scary Movies: The Kiss

I was more excited about Truth or Dare than I was about Spin the Bottle. Which was unusual.

"Okay, hmmm...Megan. Truth or Dare?" Camiele asked me. I gave her a 'oh really' look..

I wanted to see what other devious thing she would come up with so I spit the words. "Dare."

She put on a cold smirk and looked at me, and that's when the regret shot back at me like a monkey in a canon.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Cameron. And it has to be for 5 minutes. In front of us, and you don't have to feel it but it has to look passionate." She instructed.

_A third kiss with that jerk? That I spent 3 hours dancing with._

I felt bipolar, first I was calling him a jerk, and then dancing with him, and then calling him a jerk again.

I scooted up to him and cupped his face in my hands, I decided to turn full-on badass and even slip a little tongue into his mouth too. Just to give them something to watch of course. The only reason she had kept doing that was because she knew I didn't like socializing so I wanted to get her to leave me alone.

"You can stop now." She laughed.

I pulled away quicker than lightening and scooted back.

Cameron's face was emotionless.

"My turn." I jumped.

"Camiele, Truth or-." I tried to say.

"Dare!" She interrupted.

"Okay, I dare you to take off your shirt and pants." I smirked.

She looked at me with the same cold eyes.

"You heard her." One of Cameron's friends laughed.

She walked out of the room and 4 seconds later she was back in a purple bra and matching panties.

I held back my laugh.

"My turn." Cameron stated.

I nodded.

"Truth or Dare...Megan." He finally said.

"Dare." I laughed once again.

"Do the same as Camiele." He instructed.

I looked at him.

I was already insecure as it was, I went into the back hallway and took my shirt off. Lucy enough for me I was wearing a camisole, I slipped my pants off and I had on bikini-made panties on. I hesitated but returned to them and sat down like nothing was bothering me. "Hmm who's next?" I asked, giving them the look that I was perfectly fine being half naked. It went around and around until we all got tired of playing Truth or Dare.

Cameron turned on the Wii, along with the TV and turned on Netflix. As soon as I saw he was going to stop on The Possession my eyes popped open. "I'm going to go put my pajamas on, and so are you Camiele." I said, getting up looking at Camiele trying to give her an obvious note that I needed to talk to her. I sighed, went to the back hallway, got my clothes, returned back and snatched her up and ran upstairs with my hands clawed on her bra strap.

When we arrived in her room I slammed the door shut, "First of all, I'm not comfortable with you or me being half naked around Cameron and his friends. Second of all, put on some clothes." I demanded walking over to her clothes drawer and throwing her some sweats, I went over to my duffle bag and pulled out my plaid pajama pants.

"And last, but not least. I'm not very good with Scary Movies. You should know that too, or did you forget it also?" I had a smart remark, She looked at me with harsh eyes. "Like I said, loosen up. You and Cameron both know you want to cuddle up to each other watching that scary movie. Just like I know I want to cuddle up to one of those guys in there." She laughed, she was like a totally different person that night.

I shook my head, "Cameron has a girlfriend and we don't like or think about each other like that anymore." Even though I was kind of developing another crush on him that night. "Whatever, do it anyway." She laughed, she pulled on her sweats and quickly left out of the room. I sighed before putting on my pants and following her. They already had pillows and blankets laid out, and all the lights were off so I tried but failed to use the television light to guide me.

I tripped over one of Cameron's friends legs and almost cursed. "My god." I whispered, Cameron held out his arms for me to get under the blanket with him and I just stared. "What are you waiting for?" I asked, I surely hoped he wasn't waiting for me to lay next to him. "I'm waiting for you to get yourself down here." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and got down to lay with him. I rolled under the covers, my body next to his and put my head on his chest. His arms went from my shoulders to my waist, he started to rub my back and mostly of that time I assumed it was only to touch my bum because I could feel his hands brush over it lightly.

I looked up at him with pursed lips and he looked at me back and kissed me.

* * *

_Okay guys, Do you ship Mameron? Or are you just like "NO MEGAN DON'T DO IT"_


End file.
